Only Protector
by secretsmakesawoman89
Summary: The independent,fearless and loveless Kagome, respected by many in her school. The Kendo expert Inuyasha, famous for his strength and looks. Two different people. Their meeting. Their lust. Their love?
1. The meeting of the famous one

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha**

**Only Protector**

**Inuyasha/Kagome**

**Chapter 1: The meeting of the famous one**

_Sob. Somebody help me!_

The girl thought inwardly as she tried to get out of his hold. This old man was touching her thigh in the middle of the busy morning train.

_Whack!_

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF HER! YOU DESPERADO!" Shouted Kagome.

"What the hell is your problem? I did not do anything!" replied the sick old man. The train came to a stop at the next station and he ran off.

"Thank you, Kagome Senpai," said the girl gratefully.

"You are welcome. Be careful yah? A cute girl like you should always be careful on a busy morning train like this," replied Kagome with a dazzling smile.

The girl nodded and got of the train with Kagome, thanking her once again and went off with her friend.

Kagome smiled happily and walked casually to school.

Higurashi Kagome, as you could see, was an average high school girl with exceptional sense of justice. She had always been the one to protect and stand up for the weaker ones. It was in her since the day she could remember events in life. All girls looked up to her, all boys thought that she was strong and independent, therefore needed no protections from them. Such a girl was not popular among boys; they only saw her as their buddy. Kagome had acted indifferent towards such behaviour, but in truth, she was like any other girl. She wanted someone to take care of her. She wanted to have a boyfriend to protect her, keep her safe and wanted. Most importantly, she wanted to feel love. Not just someone's buddy or protector, but to be someone's special someone and be loved.

She sighed as she thought of that. _Maybe one day, I'll find a guy who will care about me like that, protect me, and love me. Maybe one day. _She sighed again and proceeded towards her classroom. Kagome was soon surrounded by girls, filling her with updated news and new scandals around the school. The day ended real soon, as Kagome walked down the dark and deserted alley towards her home. Just as she was turning round the corner, someone covered her mouth with a hand and pulled her back to a dark corner.

"You humiliated me today in the train. How am I supposed to take that train to work? Now my colleagues are shunning me. I might lose my job some time soon and it's your entire fault! I'll never let you off," whispered the guy dangerously at her ear.

It was the sick old man from the train this morning, seeking for revenge. Kagome shivered with fear as she tried to struggle out of his grasp. With her mouth covered, she could not call for help even if she wanted to. Just as she thought that all the struggling was futile, the hand covering her mouth and his presence against her were lifted. Turning around, she saw a man standing in front of her, blocking her view of that sick old man who was on sprawling on the floor in pain. The man in front of her had just slammed the sick old man over his shoulder and onto the floor. Kagome stood weakly as she stared on, amazed by the man's strength and attracted to his charisma. The man turned around and Kagome was shocked. He was none other than Takahashi Inuyasha, the famous Kendo champion from the elite boys' school in the region.

Inuyasha looked at her and straight away knew who she was. He walked forth and offered his hand as a signal to assist her. She took it hesitantly and was dragged along towards the direction of her house. Feeling slightly weird that he knew where her house was, she walked on with him. Now standing in front of her house, she stood in front of him.

"Thank you for helping me," stated Kagome with gratitude as she continued to stare into his amazing eyes.

Inuyasha looked at her and took one big stride towards her, holding her waist and pulling her towards his well-built body, he whispered.

"You are welcome. However, don't think that you will always be so lucky. It's alright to help a friend out of trouble, but please do take care of yourself. You are nothing more than a defenseless girl. The strength of a guy should not be ignored. Guess you have a taste of such strength just now from that sick old man."

Kagome shivered with anticipation against him, tickled by his hot breath on her sensitive ear. Kagome gulped audibly and nodded.

Inuyasha looked at her lovingly.

"I will protect you from now on. A girl like you should need more protection than any others," stated Inuyasha confidently as he released his hold on her waist and steadied her on her feet again.

Kagome's breath hitched as she could do nothing but stared into his attractive eyes again. After what seemed like hours, she nodded her head and looked on as Inuyasha turned around and walked off, not before giving her his signature smirk. Kagome melted inwardly as she entered her house, still feeling weak and oozy.

It's not everyday such a wonderful and popular guy would come up to you and said that he would protect you. Kagome looked at herself in the mirror as she got ready for school, reminiscing though yesterday's event. Looking dazed, she stood in front her mirror idiotically.

"Kagome! Breakfast's ready! Come down quick or you will be late for school!"

Her mother's voice snapped her out of her trance. She shook her head to clear her mind before heading downstairs for her breakfast. _Maybe he was just kidding, ya know. Just because of the sudden rush of adrenaline, that's why he said such thing. I mean, how could such a gorgeous and popular hunk in the region looked at someone like me._ Kagome thought inwardly as she finished her breakfast. Finally concluded that this must be some kind of joke, Kagome hugged her mother goodbye and proceeded to school.

_Though he may be kidding, I hope I will see him again soon. _

Never did she know it won't be long for her to see him again.

_In School_

"Hey Kagome! Did you see them?" shouted Sango.

Kagome turned around to face her friend who was jumping up and down, excitedly.

"See who?" Confused by her friend's question, Kagome asked.

"Well, the Kendo Club boys from that famous elite boys' school in this region is here, IN OUR SCHOOL! They are here for a friendly competition against our boys!"

Upon hearing this, Kagome cannot help but wondered whether that guy, Takahashi Inuyasha would be here. Determine to find out his presence, Kagome followed her friend towards the school's gym on the other side of the campus. _Maybe he would not even remember who I was. I would seem to be the foolish one to believe his words._ Thought Kagome self-consciously as they approached the gym.

HA!

Came the sound of the competitors, signaling that both teams were giving all their might in beating the other. Standing at the back of the gym, Kagome scanned around, noticing girls from different high school cheering for the famous Takahashi Inuyasha, who was also the captain of the team. Kagome then spotted the said man, fully dressed in his uniform, and sitting with his legs folded underneath, looking ready to battle.

Takahashi Inuyasha was watching intently at his team mate, Miroku, battling intensely with one of the stronger competitor from their rival. Then he sensed someone watching him with equal intensity. Inuyasha turned his head towards the direction of the stare and spotted none other than Kagome. Inuyasha smiled under his protection face cover. _So she did come to see me. Well, I must perform my best then. _Once again focusing his head towards the competition, he saw that Miroku had found the rival's weak point and attacked it. The victory was at hand. The gym was suddenly filled with roar of excitements.

Next in line was Takahashi Inuyasha, the final captain fight. Kagome walked nearer as she saw Inuyasha stood and bowed respectfully at his rival and prepared his katana. Kagome suddenly felt anxious. She had noticed Inuyasha looking her way as she stared intently at him. The realization of him sensing her presence out of so many girls made Kagome felt special. Again focusing her attention to Inuyasha's fight, Kagome stood with her hands clasped near her heart as she saw Inuyasha narrowly shunned the attack of her school's boy. Cheering in her mind for Inuyasha, she inwardly turned a happy flip as Inuyasha thrust towards the careless opening of his rival. The strike was strong and quick, leaving nothing for his rival to fall back on. His rival groaned loudly as he fell backward. Cheers once again filled the grand gym hall, as the judge announced the winner and presented the trophy. Kagome then released a breath of relief that she did not even realize that she was holding. Putting her hands back down by her sides, she walked out of the gym hall as Inuyasha and his team members cheered.

Once outside she saw two guys, obviously from her school's Kendo Club, holding a spectacled guy by the collar and extorting money from him. The poor guy was clearly trembling and he seemed incoherent with the words coming out of his mouth. Seeing this spurs Kagome's heroic instinct. Marching towards them, Kagome barged into their arguments and separated the poor spectacled guy from the two bullies.

"Stop it! What did he do to deserve such treatment from ya? Furthermore, why must he pay?"

"Stay out of this, bitch. It is none of your damn business!" raised one of the bullies.

Once said, he raised his hand and was about to strike across Kagome's face when suddenly; he was being lifted from the ground by the collar by a pair on strong and tanned arms.

Inuyasha stood between Kagome and the bullies just in time to catch the guy from smacking his Kagome. Lifting the man off his feet, Inuyasha snarled and growled at him. The looked on his face looked pretty ready to kill.

"Don't you dare touch her, asshole. You do not know what you are in to if you touch her," said a snarling Inuyasha as he tightened his hold on the collar.

The bully trembled and could do nothing but nodded. Releasing his hold, the man fell to the ground and scrambled up almost instantly and ran off, along with his friend.

Inuyasha glared after the bullies, making sure that they were gone before turning back to face the now astonished Kagome. Inuyasha stepped forward and wrapped Kagome in his arms, holding her tightly for a while before releasing to check for any visible injuries.

"Hey, are you okay? Anywhere hurt? Did those bastards do anything to you?" came questions after questions of concerns from Inuyasha as he pushed Kagome's sleeves higher to check for any injuries.

"Yes. No. No. I'm fine Inuyasha," came a weak response from Kagome.

Heaving in relief, Inuyasha released Kagome's hands but still kept her in his safe cage.

"I told you to be careful. You are still a female. You could never win against a male, remember that," Inuyasha said.

Pulling slightly away to look into his face, Kagome saw the concerns in Inuyasha's eyes, and maybe something more. Kagome nodded.

"Well, in any case, I will still protect you no matter what or where you are. Keep that in mind." Inuyasha said almost lovingly at Kagome.

Kagome's breath was again caught in her throat. That sentence had just proved the truthfulness and seriousness of what Inuyasha had said yesterday. Smiling, Kagome leaned into his chest and nodded in affirmative of what he had declared. This was what Kagome had been waiting for. Well, close to what she wanted. She was still not sure if this made them a couple, but if he was willing to protect her and no one else then there would be a chance to proceed to a higher level.

The girls around them jeered as they saw them snuggling close to each other. Inuyasha did not even bother to send them an annoyed look like he usually did, since he was kind of busy with sensing Kagome being so near to him. The sweet shower smell of Kagome was enough to send him in a daze. The smell was so intoxicating that he felt like breathing this instead of oxygen to keep him alive. Finally breaking apart, Kagome blushed and cleared her throat. On seeing this, Inuyasha smiled and gave his signature smirk at Kagome before inquiring her whether was she heading home any time soon. Kagome beamed and nodded her head in approval of going home.

On the way home, Inuyasha had purposely moved towards the right of Kagome to stand near to the road. Kagome noted the shift in position and noticed that Inuyasha was protecting her from all the speeding cars as the sidewalk was pretty close to the road. Then a bicycle came towards them. On reflex, Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist and pushed her towards the wall to shun from the bicycle. Breathing heavily, Kagome was pressed tightly against the wall as Inuyasha was pressed against her. Being so close to Inuyasha suddenly made her heart beat faster and blushed. Their eyes were suddenly hazy and filled with lust and love. Moving inch by inch closer to each other's face, Inuyasha close the final inch between their lips and a spasm ran through their bodies as they kissed. The slow and innocent kiss started to get heated and urgent. Yearning to be closer, Inuyasha and Kagome pulled apart while catching their breath, Inuyasha pulled Kagome along him as he headed like a bullet towards his apartment. Both having only one thing in mind, which was to show each other how they felt right now, at this very moment. The heat they felt was so strong that when they reached Inuyasha's apartment, Inuyasha quickly pulled Kagome towards him and kissed her thoroughly.

The night had just began.

_Sorry ppl, this fic doesn't follow the Inuyasha story. It is just something that I thought would seem nice if Inuyasha and Kagome were in it. Hope you enjoy my little story. This sequel will not be long though. Thankz for reading. _


	2. The heat before storm

**Chapter 2: The heat before storm. **

As Inuyasha's mouth touched hers, an instant, damn near electrical surge pulsed inside him. Kagome's lips parted for his tongue and she sighed into him. Inuyasha twined hers, tasting, exploring, defining. Heat spilled through him and Inuyasha held her tighter, closer, sweeping one hand down to her behind and pressing her tightly to him, easing the pain in his own throbbing body.

Kagome groaned and fed his hunger. She held him, stroking her hands up and down his back, and all he could think was, he wanted her skin on his. Flesh to flesh, heat to heat, hard to soft.

He needed.

Damn it, he didn't _want _to need, but there it was, clamoring inside him.

He tore his mouth from hers and ran his lips along her jaw, then down the column of her throat. She shivered and he felt it. She sighed and he echoed it. She was everything.

She was center.

He tasted the pulse beat at the base of her neck and smiled at the ragged beating of her heart. He tasted her, nipping her flesh, sweeping his tongue across her skin.

"Oh God … "

Her whispered, broken words fed the flames within and Inuyasha straightened up, moving his hands to the back of her neck. He found the hook-and eye closure of her uniform's dress and, with a quick flick of his fingertips, released the distracting uniform's dress. He stripped back to admire the view as the bodice of her uniform dropped away, freeing her breast.

Her nipples peaked and he smiled hungrily, already wanting to taste her, to suckle her.

He cupped her breasts in his hands, rolling her nipples between his thumbs and forefingers, tweaking, teasing, and tugging until she rocked on her feet unsteadily.

"Okay, that's … _good_. Really good."

"Glad you approve."

"So far? Oh yeah." Kagome opened her eyes and looked up at him blearily. "But I think you're wearing too many clothes."

"I think you are right." He reluctantly let her go and stepped back. Then he held up one finger. "Don't move."

"Don't think I can," she quipped, "so, not a problem."

Inuyasha tore off his jacket and shirt, feeling her gaze lingered over his body. She heated him through.

He stepped back close, pulled her up against him, and, just for a minute, enjoyed the feel of her breasts pressed against him. "You feel even better than you look."

"Same goes," she murmured, dipping her head to kiss his shoulder, his neck, his throat. Her teeth nibbled at his skin and every cell in Inuyasha's body tightened.

"I want you so bad," he admitted. "Didn't expect to."

"Gee, thanks," she said, chuckling softly.

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah I do." She pulled back and looked up at him.

With the moonlight behind her, her eyes were in shadow, but Inuyasha didn't need to read them to know what she meant when she said, "I feel the same way. You kind of sneaked up to me. Not sure what I feel about that."

"Me, neither."

She nodded and slid her palms slowly up his chest, defining every muscle, testing the feel of his skin against her own. Until finally, she hooked her hands behind his neck and pushed herself closer, tighter to him. "But we can talk about that another time, right?"

"Oh yeah," he agreed, releasing a shaky breath. "No talk right now."

She squeaked when he bent and picked her up, swinging her into his arms.

Kagome inhaled slowly, deeply, and Inuyasha couldn't help but watch her truly exceptional breasts rise and fall as she did. He then carried her to the wide, king-sized bed, and dropped her onto the mattress from such a height she bounced once or twice before settling. When she had, she propped herself up on her elbows and unabashedly let him look his fill.

He joined her on the bed and lowered his head immediately to take first one of her nipples then the other into his mouth. He tasted her thoroughly, swiping his tongue across each pebbled surface until she moaned and writhed beneath him. He ran the edge of his teeth over her skin, tormenting her, torturing them both. His hands traveled up and up the length of her legs. Just bare, warm, smooth flesh. Higher, higher, as he tasted her, his hands explored her. Up her calves and along the inside of her thighs, higher, higher, to the center of her.

Then he cupped her.

"God help me," he whispered as he pushed first one finger, then another into her depths and watched her eyes widen.

She groaned and lifted her hips into his invading touch.

His thumbs caressed the small, sensitive bud of flesh at her center and she moaned.

He moved, pulling his hand free of her body despite her groan of disappointment. He shifted position until he was kneeling between her legs.

She lifted her head off the mattress and watched him as he lifted her legs and laid them across his shoulders.

He slipped his hands beneath her bottom and scooped her high off the bed.

"Surprise," he said and covered her with his mouth. Her scent filled him. Her taste flooded him. He sucked at her core, running his tongue over her sensitive flesh until she twisted in his grasp, grabbing fistfuls of the lacy spread beneath her.

Again and again, he licked her, exploring her with his mouth, discovering what made her shiver, finding the secrets to her body. His hands squeezed the soft flesh of her behind and held her steady when she continued to rock her hips helplessly under his tender assault.

Mouth, tongue, teeth, he sent her to the edge again and again, only to pull her back and leave her dangling helplessly on the cusp of completion.

"Inuyasha," she finally cried brokenly, "you son of a bitch, if you don't finish me, I'm going to have to hurt you."

"You'll just have to hurt me, then," he teased, pausing just long enough to look up at her. Her eyes were wild, her breath frantic. "Because we won't be finished for a long time."

"You're killing me here," she whispered and reached for him.

"I'm just getting started."

"Inuyasha, I want – "

"I know just what you want," he said softly, then dipped his head to send her back to the edge of oblivion. He knew now just where to devote his attention. Knew when to move faster, slower, knew when to lick, when to nip, and this time when she climbed to the peak, he gave her that final nudge she wanted so desperately. He felt her body quiver in his hands as she whimpered with the release quaking within. And as the last tremor rocked through her, he eased her back down onto the bed, then reached for her uniform and pulled it down and off, tossing it to the floor behind him.

He stared, looking his fill, and in the moonlight, she glittered. His mouth watered and his breathing hitched.

Sex.

Sex in the moonlight.

She was all that and more.

So much more, he didn't want to think about it.

She stared up at him in the moonlight and watched as he pulled away from her and stood up. Kagome braced herself, and tried to read his eyes. But the silvery moonlight filling the room created shadows, not clarity.

He undid his belt and stepped out of the rest of his clothes. Kagome's stomach jittered and her mouth went dry. His body was long and leanly muscled and tanned. Apparently, all the Kendo practices had do wonders to his body.

Tossing his shoes and socks, he came back to the bed, kneeled beside her and looked down directly into her eyes. He cupped one of her breasts and Kagome sighed. She cupped his face in her hands and smoothed her thumbs across his sharp cheekbones. "Show me what you've got."

Minutes passed, drifted one into the other as Inuyasha took Kagome on the most amazing ride of her life.

Boy howdy.

Never challenge a Kendo player.

Although, she thought as he slid his palms along her body with the assurance of a master pianist stroking the keys, maybe a challenge could be a good thing.

She tipped her head back into the mattress and stared up blindly at the shifting, moonlit shadows on the ceiling. Inuyasha's hands were everywhere, his fingertips exploring every curve, every inch of her body.

He touched her and she lit up inside.

He tasted her and the fire within became an inferno.

Lips, tongue, and teeth assailed her body and she gave as good as she got.

She scraped her fingernails down his torso, flicking her thumbnail across his flat nipples until he groaned and flipped her over, pulling her body atop his. Then hands at her hips, he slid her up and down his length, meshing their bodies until friction alone was soul-shattering.

She kissed him, taking his tongue into her mouth and delving his with her own, tangling them together in an erotic dance of temptation. Of expectation. Anticipation.

His mouth was fabulous.

And talented.

And …

He broke the kiss and trailed his tongue down the length of her throat, sliding his hands between their bodies to tweak her nipples.

"You've got some moves on you.'

"I keep telling you … "He grinned up at her.

"But I've got a few of my own," she countered and pushed herself up until she was straddling him.

"Show me what you've got," he murmured, grinning up at her.

Kagome laughed. She went up on her knees and looked down at him. His brown eyes were glassy, hazy with need, with hunger, and she loved it. Loved seeing his desire for her.

Straddling him, she swayed, as if to music only she could hear, and let the moonlight spotlight her. She ran her hands along her own body, up and over her belly and up her rib cage.

He ran his hands over her thighs, all he could touch, and watched her hungrily.

She took that hunger and fed it. Sliding her hands higher, higher, she cupped her own breasts, let her head fall back while she played with her nipples, squeezing, touching, tweaking.

His grip on her thighs tightened reflexively and she felt the imprint of each of his fingers like tiny candle flames pressed to her skin.

Her body quivered, tingled and hungered.

She kept swaying over him, lowering herself just enough to skim her center over the very tip of his hardened length.

He gasped each time she dusted past him, leaving him wanting more. But still she teased him, pushing him as high as he'd taken her moments before. Her hands on her breasts, her fingers at her nipples, she slowly, slowly, slid her hands higher, up her chest, along her neck and into her hair. Then she rocked her hips in silent invitation.

"Damn it, that's enough," he growled, and reached for her, slamming his hands onto her waist.

"Not nearly enough, Inuyasha. Not nearly," she crooned, tasting each word, caressing each syllable.

"Now, Kagome," he muttered thickly.

One look at his eyes and she knew she'd taken him as far as she could without destroying both of them. The need on her own body quickened.

"Now," she agreed and slowly, lovingly, lowered herself onto his length. She took him inside, inch by tantalizing inch, drawing out the pleasure for both of them until she felt as though she were about to burst.

He clenched his teeth and dug his fingers into the flesh at her hips, holding her down, pulling her hard against him, pulling himself higher, deeper inside.

Kagome groaned and moved over him, grinding her hips against him, creating a delicious friction that sparked new flames within. She lifted both arms high and stretched, arching her back as she moved on him, rocking swaying, setting a wild , fierce pace that thundered in the silence around them.

Cool ocean air rushed into the room, dazzling their hot bodies with the sweet kiss of the chill night. Moonlight played on their naked skin and shifted shadows around the room.

But all Kagome could see was Inuyasha.

His eyes.

Watching her.

His jaw tight, rigid with control.

She felt his body inside her, aching, pushing, stroking, and she wanted him higher, deeper.

He dropped one hand to the spot where their bodies joined and Kagome held her breath, not sure if she could stand one more sensation ricocheting around inside her.

Then he touched her, and she knew if he didn't keep touching her, she'd scream. He caressed that one, tender, fragile spot that held so much fire. He stroked her and she whimpered.

"Inuyasha …" Panting now, gasping for air that wouldn't come, she groaned his name again, helplessly caught in a whirlwind of her own making.

"Let go," he said, his voice harsh, strained. "Damn it, Kagome, let go."

"I can't …" she laughed shortly, but ended on another groan as she shook her hair back from her face, moving on him, riding him, rocking him.

"Don't want it to end," she admitted, licking her lips, feeling the challenge in speaking at all when every ounce of concentration she had was focused on what was happening to her body.

He touched her harder, stronger, stroking, coaxing.

"God Inuyasha," she shrieked. She heard the high-pitched tone of her voice and winced, but couldn't help it. "Oh God, Inuyasha. Don't stopdon'tstopdon'tstop …"

"Come, Kagome," he urged her, voice soft, low, intimate and husky with the want she felt pulsing around them. "Come now and we'll do it all over again."

"Promise?" She laughed and wept and groaned at the same time as the first tremor shot through her system, stealing what was left of her breath.

"Promise," he ground out, pushing his body hard into hers. "Now go over, damn it, and take me with you."

She did.

And while she wailed his name and shivered atop him, Inuyasha followed blindly over the precipice and tumbled with her into a black void filled with stars.

"I've never met a more hardheaded woman," Inuyasha said, minutes, hell, maybe _hours _later, when he finally managed to find his voice again.

"Mmmm…" Kagome practically purred as she lay boneless on top of him. "Stubborn," she murmured. "I prefer stubborn."

His hands slid up and down her back and then down to her behind, touching, caressing, squeezing. He couldn't seem to touch enough of her. He'd seen every inch of her body now and all he wanted to do was start over at the top and work his way down again.

He'd never felt like this with anyone else. Before tonight, he'd never imagined himself not only laughing during sex, but arguing, for God's sake – and having to badger a woman into an orgasm by promising her another.

A promise he intended to make good on as soon as the paralysis faded.

She wiggled against him and his body leaped into life again.

Okay, so much for paralysis.

"You've got some great hands on you."

He laughed. Again.

"You are not so bad yourself," he said and rubbed her behind, just watch her close her eyes and purr again. She dipped her head to kiss his chest and something inside him quickened.

His heart?

No. It can't be. He can't fall in love with her. Well, you would know why later.

This was just pure lust. Grade A lust.

"So," she said when she raised her gaze to meet his one more time, "I remember someone promising me another ride on the love train."

He grinned. "Is that right?" God, she had him panting again.

Flipping her quickly onto her back and looming over her. Inuyasha let himself drown in the blue of her eyes. Then she wrapped her fingers around his erection and gave him a gentle squeeze and he went temporarily blind. She slid her fingers up and down his length in delicate strokes.

As she touched him, he cupped her center, and watched her eyes roll back as his fingers manipulated her sensitized skin. He couldn't take his eyes off her. He saw each dazzle reflected in her eyes. Felt her climb, felt her tension mount, felt her control.

And he knew she was stubborn enough to hold on forever to keep him from "winning" their little game.

Shifting over her, he tasted her nipples again and again, suckling, drawing deep on the tender flesh until Kagome moaned and twisted beneath him, arching her body into his mouth, silently demanding more.

He gave her more. Over and over again, he tasted every inch of her body, and when he'd finished, he flipped her over onto her stomach and kissed his way down her spine. She moved like a satisfied cat, stretching and sliding beneath his touch, moving into his hands, groaning and moaning.

Inuyasha smiled against her skin and used his hands to caress her body while his mouth sent her higher than she'd seen before. Not enough, he told himself and wondered if he would _ever_ have enough of her.

She looked at him over her shoulder and licked her lips. "Inuyasha…"

He slipped one finger, then two, into her depths and watched her eyes roll back. "Yeah?"

"I surrender," she whispered and rocked her hips into his hand as her climax hit her hard and fast.

"Me too," he admitted, his voice hardly more than a breath.

Everything in him tightened. He moved over her, spread her thighs and entered her fast and hard. She groaned, went up on her knees and opened for him, welcoming him. He braced his hands on her hips and held her steady while he shoved himself home, giving her everything he had, everything he was. He moved with her, following the rhythm she set, and knew that a binding, heart-stopping release was only moments away.

Her tight, damp heat surrounded him as he felt her body convulse around his and he gave himself up to the inevitable. Holding her, he jumped into the yawning abyss in front of them and took her with him as he fell.

A few minutes later, they were both lying on their backs in the moonlight, struggling for breath.

"I can't feel my legs," Kagome muttered thickly on a half-strangled laugh. "That can't be a good thing."

Inuyasha snorted. "My legs are good, but my arms are gone."

"Great. Together we make one whole person."

"One whole _very happy_ person."

Turning her head on the pillow, Kagome looked at him, and even in the pale light, Inuyasha saw her eyes shining in the shadows. Amazing eyes, he thought, really amazing. And her hair, long and ebony, tousled around her face, lying across her breast, tempting him.

Then she smiled.

"What?" he asked.

"I… I love you."

Inuyasha looked at her with eyes opened wide. Then suddenly, he gave an evil smirked.

"So you love me heh?"

Sensing the change in atmosphere, Kagome got up sitting on the bed, pulling the lacy sheet along to cover her top.

"You don't remember don't you, Kagome?"

Puzzled, Kagome continued to stare on.

"I'm that little boy whom you hit and shouted at me for being a weakling," spat Inuyasha with menace in his voice as he stared coldly at Kagome.

Kagome gasped as memories of a certain boy who was bullied by a gang of children. Kagome was there to help him, but in turn scolded him after that and slapped him, trying to get him to be brave and not a coward.

The heated night was gone in seconds, replaced by coldness and silence filled the cool room.

**This is a super long chapter, well lemon chapter. I read this on a story book. Thought I would change a bit and add in here. Well, thankz for reading. It will be a happy ending don't worry. :P**


	3. A Lifetime

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha**

**Chapter 3: A lifetime.**

**Hi dear all, thanks for your reviews. Purposely stopped previously as it was a hot chapter and the happening at the end was to cool you all down. Haha. Well, actually was thinking that something should happen between them although this is a short fic. This is the last chapter though. Will try to work on my other fics as well. Thank you so much for reading this. ******

Realization hit Kagome like a brick. She felt slapped. _So that was what Inuyasha was trying to do. He was getting his revenge by making me fell in love with him, had the best night of my life and … _Kagome trailed off from her thoughts as tears welled up. Her heart ached, and felt like someone had just gave it a real hard squeeze, leaving it bruised and pulsing in pain. Suddenly realized where she was, she swallowed back her tears and looked into the gorgeous pair of golden eyes, which seemed to be colder than winter.

"I see," her voice came out steady, although inside she was pain beyond pain. "I'm sorry for what I had done before. Guess I should not explain myself why I slapped you, since it would only made the matter worse. I'm sorry for … for falling in love with you. Guess you were more disgusted than happy."

Swallowing another lump of saliva, Kagome continued though her facial expression started to contort into a painful one. "Thank you for giving me the best night … guess this is goodbye," Kagome said, as the last part came out slightly above a whisper. "Goodbye then, Takahashi."

With that, Kagome picked up her clothes scattered around the floor, dressed in a hurry and left the room and all the exotic and heated memories behind.

The door clicked behind Kagome, leaving Inuyasha. His back was still facing the door as he sat at the edge of the bed. His white mane spilling over his shoulders, covering his face like a protective curtain. The bangs covering his pair of regretful and tortured golden eyes. _Kagome. Oh gosh, what have I done? _Inuyasha questioned himself. _I don't love her… right? I can't be in love with her too. _Shaking his head, he placed his hand on his left chest, feeling the slow heartbeat from underneath and the wrenching ache that spread all over his body. _I … love her. _With that, Inuyasha laid down on his bed with his face pressed down on the sheets, trembling in regret and pain. Beating himself to death inside, Inuyasha lay still on the bed, unable to get to sleep as his head was filled with the crying faces of Kagome's. _Kagome._

Kagome woke up early next morning with puffy red and swollen eyes. Looking at her hideous face reflecting in the mirror, Kagome could not helped but chuckled slightly. _I looked hideous. Sigh. Have to think of an excuse if Sango asked about it. _With that, Kagome took one last look at her and got ready for school. Her mother already knew what had happened and had tried to console her daughter as best as she could. Seeing her daughter up that early in the morning with puffy eyes and fake smile wasn't the best image a mother loved to see.

Kagome finished her breakfast and headed straight to school, never mentioning anything about last night. Worried as her mother could be, she could only wish that Kagome could straighten out her thoughts.

_In School_

"Kagome, are you alright? What happened?" concerns filled Sango's voice as she sat herself beside Kagome in class.

Kagome managed to give a weak nod and smile. "I'm fine. Just a bad night that's all." _The nicest and the worst one. _Sango was unconvinced but understood that Kagome would tell her if she was ready to share. With that, Sango left the topic there and talked about something that they both were interested in, clothes! Kagome was grateful towards Sango and the change in topic.

The school time passed really quickly. Then suddenly, it happened.

"Hey, have you seen? THE Inuyasha Takahashi is surrounded by our bunch of Kendo club boys just off the street outside school!" shouted some random girl at the corridor of Kagome's classroom.

The news brought Kagome to attention. Well, actually it was the mention of his name that made her tensed and attentive. Fear shot through her. Although she knew he was strong, her school's Kendo boys were ranking second after him. If he was surrounded, then maybe he would not be able to get out without some serious injuries. _But he said cruel things to you and I don't think he would want to see you again. Don't go! _ A voice inside her head told her. _But if he was hurt, then it would not make a different whether he was cruel to me or not._

With new determination established, Kagome turned her way out the classroom door with Sango trailing at her heels.

Inuyasha wasn't difficult to find since he was surrounded by a gang of boys just outside the school. Reaching, Kagome stopped just behind the boys.

"What are you guys doing?" shouted Kagome as she moved a step towards the surrounding boys.

On hearing Kagome's voice, the boys and Inuyasha turned towards her. At that one moment, their eyes met; brown met gold. Nothing seemed to matter at that moment except the feelings reflected in their eyes. The hurt. The regret. The torture. The pain. The want. The need. The … love. The unspeakable was reflected in those eyes, as they looked at each other with such intensity.

"We were just trying to teach this arrogant boy how to mind his own business," said one of the guys in the group, challenging Kagome.

The connections between their eyes were broken as Kagome glared at the gang.

"Well, I think you all should mind your own business first before _teaching_others," replied an equally angry Kagome.

"Why you little …"

The guy was cut off his words as Kagome's fist came into contact with his cheekbone, causing his sudden lost of balance and landed on the floor with a loud _thud._ Seeing one of their companions down, the rest of the guys turned their attention fully towards Kagome.

"Bitch! You don't know who you are messing with!" shouted one of the guys.

"Oh yeah?" although feeling kind of nervous, Kagome held her poise and prepared herself in a fighting stance.

"Haha, this little girl wants to fight all of us. Us! The Kendo experts," laughed the guy who shouted at Kagome.

"Well, she is kind of cute and her body is hot! We could always play with her a little," suggested another, who was still holding a death grip on Inuyasha, whose bangs had covered his golden eyes.

Shivered slightly in fear, Kagome braced herself for any attacks coming forth. Suddenly, a low and deep growl was heard. The growl got louder and then the guy who was holding Inuyasha down was thrown over the shoulder and slammed onto the cemented floor. Inuyasha revealed his angry pair of golden eyes, as he growled low in his throat and moved towards the guys who were advancing towards Kagome.

"NO ONE! NO ONE TOUCHES MY KAGOME!" grabbing a guy by his collar, he continued. "DID I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" Inuyasha's eyes were flicking between gold and red.

"C…clear, sir," answered the trembling guy. Dropping him on the floor, the guy picked himself up and called out a weak "disperse!" before running out of school with his companions trailing after him.

Still growling slightly as his eyes followed the running boys, Kagome came forth and placed her cool hands on his right arm. "Inuyasha, it's alright now. Thank you for your help."

Feeling her touch on his arm got Inuyasha to calm down. Her voice seemed to bring him closer to calmness. It was like a cool breeze in a tropical deserted beach, so smoothing and relaxing. Turning to face her, Inuyasha was once again attracted by her eyes.

"Kagome…" holding her hands in his, he tried to find words to explain his feelings. Those feelings that he had tried to seal away after being slapped by Kagome. Those damn feelings that made him act the way he did whenever he was around Kagome.

"Inuyasha… erm, thank you for what you did. Think I should be going now," with that, Kagome tried to get out of Inuyasha's grasp. "Inuyasha, let go."

The only answer she got was a shake of his head representing no, and the increasing tight hold on her hands.

"If you are worried that I will avoid you, then I can tell you not to. Although after what happened, it's hard for me. But I will still love to be your friend," Kagome babbled, though being friends would definitely not be enough for her. "So, don't worry. Let me go now."

The tightness on her hands increased if it was even possible.

"Kagome… I don't want to be your friend. It's… it's just not enough. Please listen to me," Inuyasha took a deep breath and continued, still staring into her brown eyes, now filled with sorrows and confusions. "I was badly affected when you slapped and scolded me during our childhood days because… because I had always been looking at you. I've always been noticing you, hell, admire you. How your eyes shone with justice and anger everytime someone was bullied. How your eyes shone with happiness when you have saved someone and got a thanks in return. Nothing more, just a "thank you" made you happy."

Don't know what to do or how to react, Kagome stood still and looked into his golden eyes, listening to his every word.

"Don't you get it Kagome? I was badly affected because I loved you then, hell, I love you even more now. Your personality had not changed after all. Just the way I was attracted to. You were beautiful then. Now, you are more than just beautiful to me. You are wild and sexy, yet are equally kind and gentle. You are so much more than what I could ever ask for. So much more. Sorry for getting back at you. For all the harsh words I've said. I just want to apologize and confess. Kagome Higurashi, I love you. I love you then, and I love you now. I promise my love for you will not fade, will love you in the future till death. Even death could not separate us. Please Kagome, be with me," taking another deep breath, Inuyasha continued to look into her eyes, searching for signs of acknowledgement.

Inuyasha's heart pounded so loudly in his ears that he almost missed Kagome's response.

"W…what did you say?" Inuyasha asked, moving his face closer to Kagome.

Smiling up gently at him, Kagome repeated. "Yes."

Inuyasha's eyes widened, filled with emotions for this girl in front of him. This girl who stole his breath away. Who was in his mind all these years. Kagome smiled wider at his reaction and waited for him to get over his astonishment.

"C..could you repeat it again?" Inuyasha asked, his smile widen and his golden, honeyed eyes filled with glee.

Breathing out, Kagome repeated while smiling. "Inuyasha Takahashi, I will be with you. I love you. Got it?"

Smiles widened. Turned into laughter. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome and held her up, spinning her in circles. Their laughter rang through the entrance of the school. Clapping and cheering could be heard, congratulating the couples. Sango was holding back her tears, happy for her friend who had finally found someone who cherished her.

Inuyasha stopped spinning and dipped down towards Kagome, capturing her lips in a mind-numbing kiss. Smiling through the kiss, Kagome willingly parted her mouth for Inuyasha. Their tongues wrestled and finally parted as they both panted for air. Knowing smile spread through Inuyasha's face as his hazy eyes met Kagome's equally hazy ones. Inuyasha grabbed her hands and led her out of school, dragging her along the street, grinning like some lunatic. Kagome giggled, seeing as how Inuyasha was so motivated to get home.

Home.

Bed.

Kagome.

Sex and Kagome.

Those were the only words in his mind as he dragged an equally willing Kagome towards his apartment. Fumbling with his keys and finally twisted the doorknob to allow them in his room, he flung Kagome onto his bed and came down with her. The heated kiss continued as the two was lost in heat, passion, lust and most of all, love. The wrestling continued through the night as both were determine to let the other know how they felt and how much they wanted each other.

This is the start of a lifetime.


End file.
